Oppasiteshipping collectionUnbrella
by JACCGirls-Squad
Summary: Ashley's cousins Cristle is singing Unbrella,while Ashley and Ash are playing in the rain.


Wildloveshipping Collection

There was a club opened in Pastoria City. It had the city buzzing with excitement as, both, residents and tourists visited the club in eager to see what it was like.

The interior of the club was a calm relaxing place. There was a large bar at one end of the club and a large stage at the other end of the club. The club itself was two floors with the balcony overlooking the stage.

There were all different sizes of tables depending on the chairs that surrounded it. There were also wall couches so people were able to sit together to watch the stage or for couples to enjoy the closeness that the club could bring.

The stage itself had long velvet red curtains, matching the interior of the club with the dark brown wood.

The customers were happy to be in somewhere warm and cheerful as the rain continued to pour outside the club as thunder clashed with the lightening. The electricity had been cut off due to the lightening but it was no problem was there were candles on nearly every surface there was, giving the place a calming glow.

The pokemon even found they were having fun, meeting all new types of pokemon and people when the manager stepped onto the stage.

Everyone quieted down as he clapped his hands before he gave them all a bright smile.

Everyone, welcome to the club Ninetales , I am glad to see many of you here but enough about me. I just wanted to let you all know that we have a special visitor today and she will be singing her song. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to Cristle Luna!

Everyone clapped as a shoulder length brunette stepped toward the microphone after the curtains was lifted. She wore an off the shoulder floor length orange dress and elbow length orange gloves.

The clapping slowed down as the music started up and everyone relaxed into their seats as they allowed the music to wash over them. Cristle closed her eyes as she started singing.

You have my heart And we'll never be worlds apart May be in magazines But you'll still be my star Baby cause in the dark You can't see shiny cars And that's when you need me there With you I'll always share Because

Unknown to them, a couple was enjoying the rain. The girl wore a blue jeans and a white tank-top; she had foregone her shoes in favour of feeling the wet grass under her feet. Her black hair was loose around her face. She was dancing in the rain, ducking the reaching grasp of her male partner as he tried to catch her.

She would giggle every now and then whenever it seemed like he got closer, she would tease him for a few seconds before dancing out of his reach. Her black hair glinted under the moonlight that shone, faintly, through the clouds blocking it.

The boy wore blue jeans and a white shirt. He had foregone his body warmer for quicker speed of catching the girl. He had spiky black hair that was free from his hat. He had also foregone his shoes. He was laughing as he tried to catch the girl only to miss whenever she danced out of his reach.

When the sun shines, we ll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

The girl threw her head back as she spun in a circle, the rain washing down her face as the boy finally caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her waist, spinning her in a circle, causing her to laugh as she wrapped an arm around his neck before he pushed away, grabbing her hand and spun her back into his embrace.

She giggled before he spun her in a circle, back into his embrace and dipped her, her hair almost brushing the grass before he brought her back up. Thunder crashed overhead and the lightening crackled around them.

These fancy things will never come in between You're part of my entity, here for Infinity When the war has took its part When the world has dealt its cards If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart Because

Cristle opened her eyes to face the audience and smiled at them as she continued to sing her song. She had noticed off to the side that a spiky brown haired boy stood. He was watching her with a small smile. Cristle couldn t help smile brighter as she turned back to the audience and noticed that some of the couples had gotten up from their seats and were now dancing in the middle of the floor.

When the sun shines, we ll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

Outside, the couple was still dancing but this time the boy was chasing the girl once more as she continued to tease, sticking her tongue out as she danced out of her his reach, causing him to mock scowl at her only to end up grinning and laughing as he tried to catch her.

She suddenly stopped in the middle, splayed her arms out and spun in the circle, causing her hair to swing with the movement before she started jumping from puddle to puddles, the water splashing joining in with her laugher.

The boy couldn t help but laugh too as he swooped her up into his arms, causing to squeal with laugher and joy as she wrapped an arm around his neck, clinging onto him as he spun her around.

You can run into my arms It's okay don't be alarmed Come into me There's no distance in between our love So go on and let the rain pour I'll be all you need and more Because

The brunette boy nodded his head to the beat as he continued to watch Cristle sing and sway her hips to the beat, lost in her music like she always did. It was her passion, her life, one of the things that made her stand out to him. They had been friends for years, they had always stood by each other side no matter what and it made him happy to see that her dreams has finally come true.

When the sun shines, we ll shine together Told you I'll be here forever Said I'll always be a friend Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end Now that it's raining more than ever Know that we'll still have each other You can stand under my umbrella You can stand under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)<br>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh)  
>Under my umbrella (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)<p>

I love you, Ash, the girl whispered and Ash grinned.

I love you too, Ashley, Ash whispered as he leaned down and kissed her. Ashley wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped one hand into her rain soaked blue hair and the other arm wrapped around her waist as the rain continued to fall around them.

It's raining Ooh baby it's raining Baby come into me Come into me It's raining Oh baby it's raining

Everyone applauded while Cristle gave them a short bow before smiling brightly as she headed back behind the curtains.

That was Cristle Luna! The manager told them before he called out the next singer.

Well done, that was good song, A brunette told Cristle as he helped her pull on her jacket. She smiled up at him.

Thanks Gary. Is my ride ready? she asked and Gary Oak nodded as he led the way out of the Club. He opened the umbrella so Cristle could step under it before getting under it himself.

They moved closer to the limo only to stop and smile when they saw a couple in the rain, kissing the night away. Cristle shook her head, amused.

I see the rain can make you do different things, Cristle said to Gary, who chuckled as he opened the door and helped her though before getting in himself.

The End 


End file.
